One of us has to become France's boyfriend
by Forgotten Cross
Summary: Alternative fic to "We have to get France a boyfriend"
1. Chapter 1

I was translating "We have to get France a boyfriend" when I decided to write an alternative to their choice. This starts the same, but they decide that the "unlucky guy" has to be one of them. The chapter changes in the middle or so. Well... I'm bad at explaining things so you might want to read the fic xD

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>"We have to do something" England announced.<p>

The Allies were meeting at England's home. Well, at least four of them since England, America, China and Russia were talking about their fellow ally. France had been acting strange for the last month. No… That's wrong… Actually, France had been acting too _France-like_ for the last month.

"He's creepy, aru! France dressed up like a traditional Chinese citizen last week aru!" China complained.

"I don't see any problems there, China…" England said.

"He dressed as a female aru!" China blushed.

"You're lucky… Last week he went to my home with glasses" America said.

"Why was he wearing glasses?" Russia asked.

"No… The question is 'why was he wearing only glasses?'! I had nightmares for the whole week." Everybody paled at the thought.

"He's stalking me. He's starting to remind me of Belarus… I don't want him to become one with me" Russia said, shocking his comrades.

"What did he do to you, England? Aru?" China asked.

"He tried to molest one of my friends!" England was furious.

'_France tried to molest something that doesn't even exist…_' America, China and Russia thought.

"But, how can we end with his behaviour?" England wondered.

"We can use my pipe, da!" Russia suggested with a smile.

"Russia, dude! We want to end with his behaviour, not with him!" America said and then he whispered "Canada would kill all of us if we harmed France… He loves that guy. Dunno why."

"Love! That's it! Wait… Who's Canada?" England asked.

"My twin…"

"Ah… "

"What's your plan, comrade?" Russia asked.

"We have to get France a boyfriend!" England exclaimed "And it will be one of us"

"…"

"Think about it! France is the country of love! When he finds a boyfriend, he will stop molesting the rest of us!" England explained to the shocked countries.

"But… why one of us? Aru…" China was the one who asked what everybody was thinking.

"Because nobody else would do it. Not even Prussia in exchange of the entire world's beer. Moreover, that way we avoid him telling his boyfriend confidential information", England looked proud of himself for having such a clever idea.

"I vote for England, da!" Russia smiled creepily.

"Not me, you wanker!" England yelled at the Russian.

"Why not, aru? It is your idea" China marked out.

"You will make a good couple, da! You will fight each other and you will be vulnerable and you will become one with Mother Russia, da! Da~!", Russia thought aloud. The happiness in his voice sent chills to England's spine.

"I agree with Russia. Well, only with the 'you will make a good couple' part, aru", China said, hoping with all his might that England got elected. '_That way I won't have to cope with France, aru… 4000 years alive haven't got me ready for such a cruel thing, aru'_

"The commies are right, for the first time in history. The hero wants England to sacrifice himself for our sake! Hahahah", America laughed.

"Bloody traitors… Ungrateful…", England left the room mumbling swearings and saying hexes addressed to his fellow Allies. He slammed the door shut.

"The plan is good but… I don't think France will believe that England is suddenly madly in love with him, aru", China lamented.

"Nobody would relieve that England is madly in love with anyone. Not even with Mother Russia, da…"

"I don't have a clue of who's going to suffer more…",America mumbled, slightly worried for the Brit.

* * *

><p>What do you think about this? It's a translation, since I wrote it (and published it) in Spanish. I say the same as the first time. I have nothing planned, not even the pairing... FrUk or UsUk (if America can't stand them dating...). but I think, it will be FrUk, since I already wrote a UsUk (Did I?)<p>

I'm still thinking about the sequel to "We have to get France a boyfriend" :)

_Review? Please~_


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to **Yumi-chaan** and **owl7498** for reviewing.

**Yumi-chaan:** No tengo problemas si decides dejar reviews en español. Tú y todo el mundo. Pero este fic también está en español, por si te interesa ^^

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>A month has passed since that meeting and England had spent it avoiding France and the other Allies by all means. But he couldn't delay the unavoidable: he had to meet France. He had asked his friends to investigate France and that's how he discovered that he usually goes to a bar where England goes sometimes. He had never seen him in there, but that was going to change that night. He would make France drink and he would get him to say something that gave him a chance to win his heart. Well, if France had something like that…<p>

His plan had arrived to China's knowledge, who sent him a plush that looked like a cat (or something like that) to wish him good luck. China told Russia, who sent him a bottle of vodka. "Vodka will cheer you up, da! Look at how happy I'm always, da!" America joined the idea of supporting England and he sent him a parcel with dozens of hamburgers. Although, after spending so much time at the customs, they looked worse than England's dinner the night before.

England got to the bar dressed with his casual attire and he greeted the barman, who paled when he noticed that England was alone. Well, it could have been only England's imaginations, his nervousness or the bad lights in the bar. Or a combination of the three things. He took a sit and asked for something to drink. Five minutes later, France arrived and he looked surprised to see England in there. After some minutes of talking in which France had been complaining about everything, England began to regret not having drunk Russia's gift in a shot. Luckily, the attentive barman saved him by handing him a beer. And another one. And another one more.

That's how he gained confidence and lost his fear (and his dignity). France seemed to be enjoying the moment, and the night improved considerably when England, in his drunken state, said:

"Everybody left me. America, Australia, Canada… The only one who seems to be always there is a pervert Frenchman. Do you know him?"

"Yes, England. I think I know him", France laughed. "He's a nice country".

"Yes, the idiot is nice with everybody", the Brit complained.

"What's wrong with that?" France asked with curiosity.

"He isn't with me. Bloody frog…"

"Do I hear jealousy?" France mocked, hoping to anger the Brit.

What he wasn't expecting was to see tears in England's green eyes and him saying:

"Living in an island is very lonely. And he, who is one of the few that spends time with me, seems to do that by obligation.

"Maybe he spends time with you because he considers himself as your friend" France smiled. It seemed that talking to England was way easier if he was drunk and if he didn't recognised him.

"Yes, but I…" England yawned "I don't want him as a friend… I…"

France raised an eyebrow. It seemed that England had fallen asleep. The barman, who seemed used to that, gave France the ticket and asked him to take his friend out of the bar. He also mentioned that he usually yelled more to one 'America'.

"This night has been really interesting… I wonder how that sentence was going to end…" France mumbled as he entered a taxi with England.

* * *

><p>Well, what do you think so far? (Excluding the fact that I suck at translating my own words and ideas... AWW)<p>

Mmmm... England remembers Canada only when he's drunk xD

Review? Please~


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the review to** Neelh** ^^

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>The next day, the telephone woke England up. Reluctantly, he stood up and picked it up.<p>

"England! The meeting was supposed to start half an hour ago! The hero is not happy. And Russia has already taken the pipe" America yelled, causing the Brit a huge headache.

"I'm sorry, America. I forgot to set the alarm" England apologized trying to remember what had happened the night before.

"The hero will forgive you if you tell as how it went with France. Hahahah!" America laughed.

Suddenly, England remembered some flashes of what had happened.

"Oh, yes... France... I met him at a bar and I decided that the best thing would be making him drink to gain his trust and see if he gave me a hint of how... eh... making him fall in love with me" England told him.

"Great plan! Did it work?" the American asked.

"O-Of course! How do you dare to doubt it?" England stuttered trying to think about something to say "The idiot couldn't stop drinking. And... Ehhh...I had to take him to the hotel he has booked. Also, I think he gave me some of them.

"Great! So you will meet him today, won't you?"

"Not today... Tomorrow better" England needed to spend the day far from bright lights, from noise (that included America) and from anything that reminded him about the Frog. Of course, he had underestimated the Frenchman and that had cost him the first battle.

"Ah... Ok. You will have to tell us! Bye."

"Bye", he said hanging up.

* * *

><p>[Allies' meeting. Well, America's, China's and Russia's]<p>

America hung up and announced the news to his fellow Allies.

"England went to drink with France yesterday. And, judging from his voice, England ended up completely drunken."

"That's because he didn't drink the vodka I sent him, da!" Russia was smiling, but in his eyes the others could see promises of something terrible.

"I hope he didn't tell France about our plan, aru", China whispered.

"If he had done it, France wouldn't have taken him to his house", America answered.

"And how do you know that France took him? You spied them without telling us. Kolkolkolkol."

"The hero would never do that!" America said too scared to look as a real hero.

"So how do you know what you're telling us? Aru" China asked.

"Because England already tried to do the same with me and in the end I had to take him home. The poor guy can't stand any drink that's not tea. It was quite a funny sight" America smiled when he remembered that night.

"England... can't stand vodka?" Russia was completely surprised "He doesn't drink vodka and he still wants to live... Mother Russia wouldn't stand it... Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol..."

"Ehh... Calm down, Russia. Aru. That's not the end of the world" China tried to calm the tall nation down.

"You're right... I know how to solve that! England has to become one with Mother Russia!" Russia smiled "That way he won't end up committing suicide.

"Ehh... England doesn't need vodka to be alive... Aru..."

"He doesn't? People are so weird in the west... Da..." Russia mumbled truly surprised.

"Ok, let's go back to the main topic! The hero suggests spying England in his next meeting with France. Hahahah" America laughed.

"When will that be? Aru", China asked.

"The day after tomorrow, I think. I'll phone you with more details tomorrow. I think it's time to leave" America ended the meeting.

'_A __life__ without __vodka...__ That__ explains __why __England __is__ so__ bitter...__Kolkolkol__'_ Russia thought as he left the room.

* * *

><p>I'm kind of dissapointed. I'm publishing this story both in English and Spanish. I write in Spanish and then I translate it. When this story had 2 chapters in Spanish, there were 8 reviews. Here, when I've just updated with the 3rd, only 3. The thing is that there are way more favalerts in English than in Spanish. But the lack of reviews... Aww... I'd like suggestions, corrections if I made too many mistakes... So I can improve my English.

I usually update first in the language in which I see more interest... I think I'll keep updating first in Spanish, but you can change it.

And well, America will get a bit jealous when he actually sees England flirting with France (or trying to). Nevertheless, this will be a FrUk.

Review? Please~


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to **Mimoni**, **Xou**, **pychokittenterror**, **Hiyami** and **Nika565** for reviewing!

I have some news:

I've written the whole fic... but only in Spanish (just go to my profile if you want...). Traslating my own words is difficult as it's been some months since I last wrote something long in English. And my writing style is not too bad in Spanish, but a bit difficult to translate to England. I tried to use Google to make things faster but... This happened:

"Inglaterra no odiaba a Francia" means "England didn't hate France" though it was translated as "France hated England". So I just translated the chapter on my own, as I usually do ^^'. A piece of advice: Don't trust Google with whole sentences, only with vocabulary and... not always!

Anyway, sorry for the long wait. I don't know when I will translate next chapter, since I have exams. Joy...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>The next day came much more quickly than England would have liked. He had phoned France to ask the Frenchman to pay him a visit since the Brit wanted to thank him for having helped him that night in the bar. England hoped with all his might that France had forgotten about their appointment.<p>

'_He might have spent the night drinking and he might be now in bed with a hangover. Or maybe he has been hit by a car ... several times ... on his way here_', the Brit thought hopeful.

England didn't hate France as he would say. If he didn't want to see France was because of the stunt that he had surely had in the bar. For that reason and because he realized that ...

"England! Are you there? Can you hear me?"

He could hear France knocking on the door. The Englishman had been so distracted that he had not noticed the arrival of the Frenchman. He opened quickly the door to welcome the nation with bags under his eyes.

"Thinking about me?", the Land of Love joked. "Were you so concentrated in my melodious voice that you forgot to open the door?"

England, who was used to the insinuations of the Frenchman, said:

"I could say the same for you. Were your so focused on thinking about me that you forgot to go to sleep last night?" Arthur asked in a sour mood. He had turned away from the other nation in order to close the door, so he missed the surprised expression of French, who didn't expect that comeback.

"I do not think you want to know what I was doing last night, Arthur" France whispered, using the Brit's human name.

The Englishman turned away from him quickly, without yelling as he usually did. He just didn't feel like it.

"My dear Arthur, what do I owe this invitation to your house?" French asked after a moment of silence.

"Come to my living room, I shall not take a lot of your time, Francis", Arthur offered, unaware that he had begun using the human name of the other nation too.

Both went to the living room and sat in two comfortable armchairs, facing each other. Arthur wondered why the other nation had dark circles under his eyes. France was known to take good care of his physical appearance. It had to have happened something unexpected if he had left his house with that looks.

"Well?", asked France, bringing to England of his thoughts. "You look very pensive lately."

"Ah... yes... You see, I wanted to thank you for the other night. I had not planned to drink so much", England said blushing.

"You're welcome, it was pretty interesting" France smiled letting his eyes scan the room. He laughed looking through the window.

"Did I say ... something?" A frightened England asked, misinterpreting the laughter of his companion.

The Frenchman shooked his head and pointed to the window. The rest of the Allies was there with their face pressed to the glass. Russia even waved at them.

"See-see, this has an e-explanation", England stammered, surprising France.

"Well, so you are also in. What are you plotting?", France said getting serious and getting up from the chair. He approached the window and slammed the blind, scaring Russia, China and America, who choked on his drink.

England had lived for many years, many centuries. He was a great strategist and knew he had only one option: to tell the truth to France. France was cunning, he would eventually discover the truth and little would do lying. England told him their plan, he explained how everyone was sick of his attitude while the Frenchman just stood there, looking at him with a sad smile.

"I don't know what to think, Arthur", he finally said. "If you had told me, I would have stopped.. I didn't expect that from you. Besides, I never did anything to you."

"Francis...", began the Englishman.

"You know why? I didn't want to be me who said it. Because I wanted you to tell me. I always thought that you and I... But it seems I was wrong."

"Francis, what are you talking about?", whispered England.

"It does not matter", he said on his way to the door.

"NO!", England shouted rising from his chair. "Don't leave! If I did this is because ... because I love you."

* * *

><p>That's all for now. Translating this I realized there are a few typos in the original one... ^^' I also realized that I need to learn some idioms... Awww -.-<p>

I think there are two chapters left. But my memory is not good, so don't trust me!

I have yet to proofread this, so sorry if I made too many mistakes. I really wanted to update this fic.

_Review? Please~_


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to **Hiatsu**, **Angeliclown**, **Ma-Chan**, **Anon**, **Pen Name Is Invalid**, **roughdiamond5** and **Hiyami**.

I hope you like this chapter~

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>"NO!" England shouted, rising from his chair. "Don't leave! If I did this it's because ... because I love you."<p>

"You don't have to pretend only because of that plan. I will stop annoying you if that's what all of you want," France said, stoping in front of the door but without turning to look at the other blond.

"It's not because of the silly plan, stupid frog!" The Englishman said, getting close to the other nation. "But... I'm glad I devised it."

The Frenchman turned to meet the Brit's eyes, without understanding the meaning of Arthur's last sentence.

"Francis, I realized at some point these days that I wanted to end your behaviour because I was jealous," the Brit said, with a straight face. "I thought that you just bothered me to no end, but the thing is that I was only _jealous_. This situation has helped me to realize that," he said, looking down. France didn't speak for a few seconds, analyzing the facts.

"I'm an idiot," the Frenchman chuckled. "I am supposed to be the Land of Love but it takes me centuries (literally) to realize that you love me. Had I known, I would have declared earlier."

"W-What? B-But... You're always flirting with everything with two legs," England said, without thinking. (*)

"It's fun," France smiled. "When one has as much free time as I do, finding a hobby is necessary. Furthermore, as I believed that you didn't love me back, I thought that nobody would care.

"It's annoying," Arthur complained. "Russia has already planned what to do the next time you get too close to him or his family. If you loved me, you should have told me.

"Would you have believed me?" Francis asked, with a sad smile. "Would you have believed the man who's always flirting with everybody if he had told you that he is madly in love with you?"

"I don't know," England answered, ashamed.

"Would you believe me if I told you now?" France asked, winking.

"Maybe..." the Brit said, blushing.

"Arthur Kirkland, the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. I love you. Do you want to go out with me?"

"Of course I want to, fro... Francis," he said, blushing even more. He got closer to the Frenchman. Then, he whispered, "I love you too. Now, kiss me."

* * *

><p>(*)Literally, "you're always flirting with everything that moves". It<em> does sound<em> better in Spanish xD

Well, I tried to follow** roughdiamond5**'s advice... I hope I didn't fail (too much)...

This fanfiction was going to end here, but I felt that it was very "off", so I wrote one more chapter.

_Review? Please~_


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to **Nika565**, **Hiyami**, **roughdiamond5**, **The Lovely Miss Insanity** and **madame of music** for reviewing.

This is the last chapter. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>France smiled, ready to fulfill the Brit's wish. Their faces got closer, they closed their eyes and...<p>

"Watch out, aru!"

China's voice surprised the couple, making them both break away. The voice had come from the outside.

"My vodka! Kolkolkol..." lamented Russia's voice.

"My drink!" said the horrified voice of America.

"That thing's gonna die! Da", the angry Russian announced. His voice sent chills to the Frenchman.

"This was my last drink!" they heard the American's complaints.

France sighed, shaking his head. Those three were really annoying. He went to the window and opened the blinds. On the floor of the garden the three nations were fighting like kids. China's panda was looking at them without understanding what was happening.

"Is wasn't his fault! You weren't careful with your drinks, aru!" China blamed the other nations.

"You should have been more careful with your panda!" the American yelled.

"Take that pipe away from my panda!" the Asian nation cried, taking his panda with him and running away.

While France was looking out the window not believing what he was seeing, England had taken his book of spells and had begun to perfom one of his infamous spells. The Frenchman turned away just to see a light surrounding England for just a second.

"What did you...?" France began to ask.

"Never mind. They won't bother us again. I've sent them to Switzerland's house. He told me a few days ago that it's been a while since he last used his rifle", the Brit smiled. "They will be fine."

"If you say so..." France said, unconvinced. He didn't seem too worried about his fellow nations since he smiled and got closer to the blond Brit before him. "What were we doing before those showed up?"

"I think you were going to show me why you are the Country of Love", the Englishman said, blushing, while France's lips were getting closer to his. France kissed him gently, wanting the other blonde to keep a good memory of the first kiss the Frenchman gave him.

No need to say that during the kiss England could see all the love in the world in the blue eyes of his lover.

* * *

><p>This is the end. Sorry for the lateness ^^' I've been working on some other stuff in both English (like my sequel to Profesor España) and Spanish (mostly oneshots and Russia&amp;Spain that I might translate)<p>

_Review? Please_

_PS: I have a Twitter account and I sometimes use it to publish short teasers :3  
><em>


End file.
